the night that changed everything
by peytoncourt
Summary: elliot and olivia had never had a night together like that. it was a night filled with passion and pure love. it would be a night which would remind them of what they loved and what they could lose. it would be the night that changed everything...
1. Chapter 1 olivia

Olivia and Elliot Fanfic

Title- The night that changed everything. 

Chapter 1 Olivia

Driving down 135 street I got another twinge. It had been 7 months, 4 days, 6 hours and 37 minutes since I had last seen Elliot. I had started counting the minutes and hours soon after he left for Philadelphia. Elliot deserved a change; he had been through so much in the past year with Kathy and the kids. What happened before he left wasn't planned. We are both glad it happened and have no regrets but it just wasn't planned.

It had started after a long hard day at work and Elliot came back to my apartment for a movie and drinks. Elliot went and got two wine glasses while I went into the bedroom to get changed. I walked out a few moments later to Elliot putting the DVD in and switching on the TV. Throughout the film Elliot was cracking rubbish jokes just like always, which I couldn't help but laugh along to.

"_Hey Liv I have another joke for you!" he said with a flirtatious smile on his face._

"_Oh god, not another one. I hope it's actually funny" I giggled back._

"_okay… what's the difference between you and eggs?"_

"_I'm not sure I want to here this but go on…" I laughed nervously._

"_eggs get layed and you don't" Elliot said hysterically laughing._

"_Elliot, I do get layed quite a lot actually" I protested._

_There was an awkward silence for a few minutes yet I couldn't help but wish that El and me were together. All of a sudden I found myself leaning in to kiss him. His lips were soft and wet. It felt nice. Normal. I quickly began to imagine the things he could do with them as I pulled away and returned to where I was sitting on the sofa. Neither of us spoke, just sat there not wanting to be the first to say anything. _

"_Elliot I…"_

_before I could say anything more Elliot brought are lips crashing back together._

_5 minutes past and I somehow realised I had moved from sitting on the sofa to being sat on Elliot's lap with my legs wrapped around him. We were passionately kissing and El had his hands firmly gripped to my waist. Elliot then picked me up and carried me towards the kitchen side all the while not breaking away from each other's lips. I didn't know whether it was because Elliot had drunk too much or whether he actually wanted to be with me. I pulled away from him and just stared for a few seconds. He carried on kissing my neck. _

" _Elliot, we don't have to do this. You have had a lot to drink and your regret it in the morning."_

_He stopped what he was doing and starred at me. I pulled my legs from around him and went to jump down off the side. I started to walk away when he grabbed my hand and swung me back around once again holding my waist._

"_Liv, I want to do this"_

_I then grabbed Elliot's hand and lead him to the bedroom. He didn't need to tell me twice. I wanted to take it slow with Elliot he wasn't like other guys I had slept with. He was different. I wanted to saver the moments with him. He sat down on the bed and pulled me down on to him. We carried on kissing while I fiddled with the buttons on his shirt. He grabbed my jacket and pulled it off. He then did the same with my t-shirt. He then stopped and stared at me with a disappointed look in his eyes._

"_what's the matter?" I asked , worrying I had done something wrong._

" _why do you wear so many layers?" he smiled._

_I immediately relaxed knowing that nothing was seriously wrong. I looked down to the floor to see the pile of clothes that was quickly growing. I saw my jacket , t-shirt along with Elliot's. I laughed at the randomness of the question El had just asked me._

" _I have two more layers left" I replied looking at my vest top and seeing the top of my bra._

" _no wonder you're so hot all the time" Elliot whispered in my ear. _

" _is that another one of your cheesy chat up lines?" I whispered back._

_I then began rubbing my hands down his chest and nibbling at his neck. He tasted nice, better then I thought he ever would._

" _no that's a fact." He laughed. _

_Elliot then pushed me gently down onto the bed and continued taking off the rest of my clothes. His touched against my skin felt nice. The heat from his body was amazing. Elliot started stroking my body and was teasing me with his touch. I couldn't stand the longing for him anymore. I had over 13 years worth of wanting him built up inside me that was ready to erupted any second. _

" _Elliot… I cant…. Stand this…waiting… please"_

" _okay". Elliot replied as he pulled ,me closer to him._

_The next morning I woke up with my head on Elliot's chest. He was already awake and stroking my hair. I leaned in to kiss him hard. He kissed me back. It felt so right and I loved it. I sat up and looked around the room at the clothes, which were scattered everywhere. I stood up with the sheet still wrapped around me and started picking up all the clothes and putting them on the chair in the corner of the room. I then felt my body being pulled back into the bed._

" _Elliot, what are you doing?"_

" _what does it look like I'm doing detective? I haven't finished my questioning yet." He winked at me and pulled the sheet away so he could stroke my arms._

"_Liv , your so beautiful" he smiled with a warm glow in his face._

" _your not bad yourself!" I laughed before continuing to kiss him, which naturally turned into another make out session. I slowly slid away from Elliot's arms and walked towards the bathroom._

"_I'm going for a shower. I will be out in a minute" I blew a kiss towards him before turning on the shower. When I got into the shower the water was freezing. I jumped away from the sudden rush of cold. When the shower had warmed up I once again step towards the water. The water running down my face felt refreshing. The door then slowly opened. I smiled and turned around to Elliot standing in the doorway._

"_And what might you be doing in here ?" I laughed and winked at him._

" _Is that shower big enough for two?" he asked with a cute smile on his face that made me weak at the knees. _

"_Well why don't you find out that for yourself detective?" I seductively replied._

_I then slowly moved over allowing Elliot to get in the shower behind me. He grabbed my waist and pulled me against him so once again I was against his skin. I rested my head again his shoulder and just took in everything that had happened over the past 12 hours._

_A few hours past and El and I were getting ready to head to the precinct. we had a nice breakfast and Elliot even walked down to starbucks to get me my favourite coffee. He knew exactly how I like it, which was one of the things I loved about him. My best friend Alex always said that "A man who knows how a woman takes her coffee is a man worth keeping" I chuckled at the image of Alex saying it to me in my head. Her glasses making her look very intelligent and making the whole situation more hilarious. When Elliot and me both left the apartment and headed to work it was like any other normal day except for one little thing. We both had a spring in are step._

_A few weeks later after Elliot left for Philadelphia I started feeling strange. I felt sick and just overall drained of all my energy. I assumed it was because I missed Elliot. So just left it and tried to move it to the back of my already crowded mind._

_12 weeks past when Cragen called me into his office._

"_Liv, come in and shut the door"_

" _what's up." I asked guessing it was something about the case I had been working on._

"_what happened between you and El at your apartment?"_

_shocked by the suddenness of the question I paused before answering… "nothing why?"_

"_Olivia, I know you and Elliot too well. You have had this sickness for months now…"_

"_so… I have been ill nothing wrong with that" I replied trying to hide the emotions, which I was sure, were covering my face._

"_Liv, take a test, I maybe older then you both but im not an idiot.."_

" _I don't know what your talking about captain. Whatever you think your getting at your way of the mark." Captain Cragen gave me the look he did when he knows he is right. _

"_okay okay… but captain I don't want this…" Cragen interrupted before I could finish. _

"_don't panic Liv, it stays between us."_

_I remember after that I went to the chemist and got a test. When I got back to the apartment I followed what the instructions told me to do then wait for a few minutes. Waiting for the results. Minutes past , which felt more like hours before I glanced at the stick. I guess I wasn't really surprised. It didn't seem real and it definitely hadn't sunken in._

_2 months past and I remember glancing at my phone to 27 calls , 13 texts and 11 emails all from Elliot. I hadn't spoken to him since I took the test, I didn't know what to say to him or how he would react. I knew Elliot inside and out but this was the one thing I had no idea how he would react to the news. I think it was that moment I finally realised I was pregnant with Elliot's baby._


	2. Chapter 2 elliot

Chapter 2 Elliot

"Elliot… its Cragen"

" Hey captain, how's you?" it was good to talk to someone from the squad. It had been to long.

"Not good Elliot, you need to come back… NOW!"

"Why, what's happened?" I asked with a slight shake in my voice.

"El, theirs no easy way to tell you this but its Liv. She's been in a car accident and she at the hospital on life support"

A few moments passed before either of us spoke.

"I'm on my way now and captain don't leave her!"

Those 93.6 miles felt for like 936 miles. The journey was long and I had all these thoughts rushing through my head. Liv had been ignoring me for over 2 months now and I had no idea why. The first few months after I left were fine. We would ring each other everyday and talk for hours about the most random of things. I thought maybe she was ignoring me because she regrets what had happened between us and felt embarrassed and humiliated. I know how Liv is. She always needs to be in control and hates letting her walls down because she's scared of getting hurt. Well that night she had let her walls down and she'd let me in. She had given me everything she had and seemed like a completely different person. In a good way though. She was a new kind of Olivia that I loved even more then the old one, which I didn't think was even possible. Im glad it happened. Waking up the next morning with Olivia in my arms and her head resting on my chest was the best feeling ever. I felt good knowing I was the one keeping her safe. I remember laying they're listening to her heavy breathing, trying not to move, not wanting to wake her up. It wasn't at all awkward between us afterwards. I'm guessing that was because it felt so right. So normal. Things were different now though. Olivia obviously regrets what has happened and doesn't want to speak to me.

I arrived at the hospital at 4;30pm and ran straight to the reception desk.

" im looking for a patient"

" what the name?" the nurse sitting at the desk replied with a kind hearted smile.

"Liv… I mean Olivia Benson"

" she's in intensive care, down the corridor and to the left… what's your relationship to her?"

I had no idea how to answer that… friend, more than a friend, acquaintances? No I was more then a acquaintance, that was for sure. I decided to say partner because that was specific either way.

" im her partner" I replied. It felt natural to say that.

" okay go right on in, she's in room 17"

when I got to room 17 I hesitated before going in. trying to prepare myself for what she would look like. Cragen hadn't told me how bad she was just that she was on life support. What if she didn't look like the Olivia Benson I knew? My Olivia Benson? Before I could think of anything else I suddenly found myself pulling down the handle and walking into the room.

The first person I saw in the room was Cragen. He was sat in the chair next to Olivia's bedside, he looked like he hadn't slept for days. Elliot knew that sleepless nights went with the job. On the table in the corner of the room were flowers from Alex Cabot, the squads ADA and Olivia's best friend. There were also some cards and a balloon from john , fin and everyone else back at the squad. John and fin knew Olivia hated balloons, which is probably why they got her one, knowing that when she woke up she would tell them so. If she woke up. No I couldn't think like that I need to be strong for Liv. She would need me even though I knew she would never say she did. She will pull through she will be fine I thought to myself trying to flush the bad thoughts from my mind. It was then that Cragen stood up and started walking over to me.

"Elliot are you okay?" he asked me.

I ignored the question. " how is she doing"

" at the moment its touch and go. The doctors said to keep talking to her and she could wake up at anytime. I've been talking to her but nothing yet.

" what happened? … how did it happen?"

" They said that she was driving down 135 street and must have been think about something and not concentrating properly because she drove straight through a red light and collided on the junction with another car. The other driver escaped with a few scratches.

I didn't know what to say, for Liv not to be concentrating she must have been thinking about something serious. She was always on the ball, she had to be for the job.

" Elliot it will be okay. Olivia is strong we both know that, she's been through so much and she will pull through this like she does everything else.

" I know, she strong" that's all I could say.

I started walking over to the end of the bed. She looked pale and had tubes running all around her like roots wrapped round the base of a tree. The left side of her face was black and her eyes was purple and puffy. She had cuts and bruises all up her arms. The cover was up to her neck but I was sure if you pulled it away the rest of her body would look just as battered as her face and arms were. naturally, even after all the injuries she still looked beautiful. Still looked like the Olivia I knew.

" im going to get us some coffee ill be back in a minute" Cragen said slowly before leaving his room.

I grabbed the clipboard at the end of the bed and started flicking through Liv's doctors notes when I stopped at a sentence. It didn't make sense. I read it again this time a lot slower to make sure I had read it right. Cragen walked back into the room and handed me a coffee.

"Liv's pregnant?… did you know?"

" yes Elliot but she told me not to say anything." He said with a sad look in his eyes.

" That's why she was ignoring my calls. That's what she was thinking about before the accident. This is all my fault. I shouldn't have left her here. I should have known something was wrong when she wasn't answering my calls. I should have come back then and not waited. I should be in that bed not Liv.

" Elliot this isn't your fault. You know Liv would have said the exactly same thing if it was you in that bed. You can't blame yourself El. You just need to be here when Olivia wake up and be the amazing dad you already are to this baby.

"how is the baby?" I asked slowly holding back the tears.

" The doctor said, it's hard to tell but she's just over 7 months and if she doesn't wake up soon there is a high chance the baby wont survive.

" I can't lose her captain, or the baby. I just can't. she everything I have and I love her"

" Elliot talk to her, hold her hand… are give you a few minutes" Cragen said before he left the room.

I slowly walked over to sit in the chair next to Olivia's bedside. I just sat their a few moments , staring and just watching her.

" Olivia im so sorry I left you. I love you and don't want to lose you. I will never leave you ever again. Liv , you have to be strong and pull through this because I don't know what I would do without you."

I then held her hand and stroked her face.

Suddenly there was a twitch… her finger moved as if she was trying to hold my hand back…

"CAPTAIN…NURSE!"

" Liv, its me, Elliot im here now… Olivia can you hear me?"

Cragen then ran in the room, quickly followed by two nurses.

" Captain look… she's moving her hand."

" Elliot… Elliot" Liv's voice was quiet and weak, it couldn't have been above a whisper but she was calling me.

" Olivia, its okay, im here your going to be okay. I wont ever leave you again… I promise" I squashed her hand tighter.

Half an hour later, after the doctors and nurse's left and Olivia stopped mumbling my name she finally opened her eyes. I knew them eyes well, I had missed them. The dark caramel pupils stared straight at me. She slowly smiled and that made me relax a bit knowing she knew it was me.

" El, im so happy to see you" she was talking faint but she was talking and that's all that mattered.

" Liv, im so relieved your okay." I smiled back at her.

She smiled back the smile she always did and for a second everything was gone. The hospital was gone. The captain was gone and it was just Olivia and I. The world could have stopped right then and I would have been happy as long as I was with Liv.

" El, im so sorry I just didn't know how to tell you about the baby." She said with tears running down her bruised face.

I walked over to her and led on the bed beside her.

" hey , hey don't cry. Everything is going to be okay" I cuddled her tight trying hard not to put pressure on any of her injuries. She cuddled back into me and for that second it felt amazing , like being back in the apartment that night.

Suddenly Olivia smiled faded and she let go of me and grabbed her stomach.

" ahh!" Olivia screamed.

" captain, get a nurse. Quick"

Cragen ran from the room to get help. I pulled back the sheets and there was blood all over the bed and all over Olivia. A nurse ran in the room followed by the Captain.

"Elliot, what's happening" Liv said to me grabbing my hand and with tears running down her face. I didn't know what to say to her. How to comfort her or make her feel safe. So I pulled her closer to me and stroked her hair. Olivia was going into labour.


	3. Chapter 3 olivia

Chapter 3 – Olivia

I woke up in the hospital; it took me a few minutes to realise that. My memory was a bit of a blur and I struggled to remember what had happened. All I remembered was thinking about everything that had happened with Elliot and the baby. After that it was pretty much blank to me and I had no idea what had happened for me to end up in a hospital bed. My eyes were still closed and I couldn't open them. My body was refusing what my brain was telling it to do which infuriated me. Suddenly I heard a voice mumbling something. Whoever it was they were holding my hand and stroking my hair. I listened hard to what they were saying and was trying to make sense of the bits I could hear. My body immediately went into overload when I finally recognised the voice. I knew that voice. I knew that voice only too well. It was Elliot. I knew then that there was no other option but to wake up and speak to him.

I soon after opened my eyes, to see Elliot was amazing. We talked for a while and then he stood up and hugged me. Being in Elliot's arms again felt so right. So normal. Then I felt a sharp pain, which took over my body. I quickly let go of El and grabbed my stomach. Tears in my eyes, Elliot slowly pulled back the duvet and that when we saw it. The blood. I didn't know what was going on.

" Elliot what's happening?" the tears were now running uncontrollably down my face and their was nothing I could do to stop them. I hated not being in control of myself. It made me feel weak and scared me greatly. I moved my hands from my stomach and now you could see clearly the dark satin red that covered the sheets and my hands. Elliot took of his jacket and wiped my hands removing the blood from my skin. Even though it wasn't on my hands anymore it still felt like it was and the feeling made me feel sick. A nurse then walked in and started checking all the tubes and machines I was hooked up to.

" Hi Olivia, I'm nurse Sarah and I'm going to be delivering your baby"

The shock of the sentence just lingered in the air for a few moments before I could speak.

" WHAT…NO IM ONLY 7 MONTHS PREGNANT, ITS TO EARLY, ITS TO SOON" I shouted while flailing my arms.

" Olivia the accident has put great stress on the baby. If we don't deliver the baby soon there is a high chance it won't survive… we will take you down to the delivery room in a few moments."

"Elliot… I can't do this" I suddenly got another pain. I screamed, grabbing Elliot's hand and pulling him closer to me. He stroked my hair and it reminded me of the night at my apartment. Cragen, who had been quietly sat in the corner up till now stood up and started walking towards the door.

" Liv, I will be in the waiting area."

I slowly turned to Elliot, who had been silent since the nurse had said about the baby. I wondered what was going through his head. He was still holding my hand and I took great comfort in that. His eyes were looking at me with a twinkle, like they always did.

" Liv, you can do this, I going to be with you the whole time. You're not going to be doing this alone." Elliot suddenly spoke. He sounded confident like he really believed in me. Elliot made me feel so comfortable, so relaxed, and just so safe.

" Elliot, don't leave my side."

" Liv, I told you. I wont be going anywhere. We are going to be having this baby together."

I smiled back and him while he leaned down to kiss my forehead.

" Olivia, Elliot, we are ready to take you down now." Nurse Sarah smiled as she started to push the bed.

In the delivery room, Sarah and two other nurses were getting everything ready. Elliot got changed into the blue delivery uniform before coming back and taking hold of my hand once again.

" The blue matches your eyes," I said in a light-hearted playful voice.

" Im glad you're well enough to still crack jokes." He smiled back.

" Okay Olivia we are ready when you are." One of the nurses said softly

I looked at Elliot before turning back towards Sarah and the other nurses to tell them I was ready.

" Olivia, when I tell you to push you need to push. Just keep breathing steadily and we will have this baby out in no time." Nurse Sarah smiled.

I waited for another contraction to start before I pushed. I didn't have to wait for longer then 30 seconds before I felt that rather familiar sharp pain.

"AHHH!" I tightened my grip on Elliot's hand and continued to push through the pain.

" Good girl Olivia, okay now take a deep breath and let your body relax for a moment."

I let out a long breath and laid back on the pillows, the whole time not taking my eyes of El.

" You're doing really well." Nurse Sarah said.

I think she was trying to comfort me and encourage me but it didn't work. Elliot was smiling at me and gently wiped the sweat from my face.

" Olivia I need you to push again, this time as hard and for as long as you can. We need to get the baby's head out. Okay… 1, 2, 3 push!"

I pushed as hard as I could. My head was spinning and the pain was excruciating.

" AHHH!" I screamed again as I tried to grit my teeth and get myself under control.

" Well done, I can see the head now. Olivia a few more pushes and we will have your baby out."

I continued pushing for the best part of an hour before Sarah asked us the question that would shock us beyond belief.

" Olivia, Elliot, have you been to any of your scans while pregnant?" Sarah slowly asked.

Elliot looked at me waiting for me to say yes. Except nothing came out from my mouth.

" Liv, why didn't you go to any of the scans!?" Elliot looked at me with sympathy in his face.

" I don't know El.. I was scared, I didn't want to go on my own… why what's the matter?… is the baby okay?" I said with a sudden worried look on my face.

"Babies" nurse Sarah laughed.

Elliot and I just stared open mouthed at each other, shocked by the news.

" you would have know if you hadn't been to the scans. The only difference would have been morning sickness for longer" one of the nurses said.

" Yes… I only stopped having it about a week ago" I said tiredly.

Sarah looked at me with a comforting smile on her face.

" Okay Olivia we need to get this other baby out fast."

" I don't think I can" I said slowly. " I'm so tired." I started to close my eyes when Elliot squeezed my hand tight, with a big smile on his face.

" come on Liv you can do this" Elliot whispered.

One of the nurses took the baby and left the room.

"Olivia, don't worry about that baby, we are just taking him down to the nursery. You need to get this other baby out"

" Okay," I slowly said

I started to push with all the energy I had left. I must have been pushing for 20 minutes at least when Sarah asked me to push one last time.

" I…CANT…DO…IT…ANYMORE" I was struggling to keep my eyes open and I just wanted to sleep. Elliot suddenly stroked my hair and bent down to whisper into my ear so only I could hear what he was going to say.

" Liv, you can do this. I know you can, think of all the things you have been through. All the things you have overcome. You are going to be able to add this to the list in about 10 minutes. Olivia its one more push then we can hold our two children and be a real family. I love you Liv and it's taken me 13 years to realise it. I will never leave you again. I promise. You will never ever be alone again. Come on hunny one more push. Just one more push. I love you Olivia Benson. My Olivia Benson."

I couldn't breath, I was still taking in everything Elliot had just said to me. He said he loved me and that I was "His". He was never going to leave me. Elliot then bent down to kiss me but instead of the forehead it was the lips. His lips were soft and wet just like they were that night in the apartment. It was a real kissed which seemed like forever before they broke apart.

" Okay Olivia, are you ready? Nurse Sarah smiled at me.

I looked at Elliot one last time. He winked at me with a big smile on his face.

" yes im ready" I replied.

" okay… Olivia push long and hard. 1,2,3 push!"

I pushed as hard as physically possible and when I heard the tiny cry my whole body relaxed. It didn't feel real. I went to shuffle slightly when my head suddenly went dizzy. My eyes started to roll back. I could hear Elliot shouting for Sarah.

" she's lost to much blood, were losing her" Sarah replied quickly.

Elliot looked at me with tears in his eyes.

" Hold on, Liv, hold on"

Then everything went black.


	4. Chapter 4 elliot

Chapter 4 Elliot

I couldn't believe it. Olivia and I were just staring at each other. Open mouthed. Twins! Not one baby but two. This day couldn't be getting any better. Liv had woken up and been okay. She then gave birth to our first baby beautifully, like she did everything else.

Olivia was just about to give birth to our second baby when she sounded like she was going to give up.

" I…CANT…DO…IT…ANYMORE"

Olivia sounded so tired. She never gave up on anything so I knew this was really affecting her. I knew that it was now up to me to comfort her. To tell her how I really felt. I bent down to her ear so only she could hear what I was about to say.

A few moments later I stood up, Liv looked like she was taking in everything I had said to her. She then looked at me one last time before telling the nurse she was ready. She then pushed one last time. I could see by the redness of her face that she was giving it everything she had left. A few seconds later we heard the little cry we had been waiting for over an hour for. We both smiled still not believing it was all real. I kissed Liv's head and hugged her. Slowly the smile from her face faded and the colour drained from her face. I squeezed her hand tighter expecting her to squeeze back but she didn't. I started to panic. Olivia's eyes had started to roll back like she was going to pass out. I now was beyond worried so I shouted for Nurse Sarah. She came over and saw how Olivia looked.

" She's lost a lot of blood. Were losing her"

I didn't know what to do. I felt so helpless. There was nothing I could do but watch. I looked into Olivia eyes. She was still awake, just.

" Hold on Liv, hold on" that's all I could say to her.

Her eyes then rolled back once again but this time she didn't open them again. They remained shut.


	5. Chapter 5 olivia ( the final chapter )

Chapter 5 Olivia

" Liv…Liv…Olivia are you okay? Can you hear me?" Elliot's voice sounded panicked. I slowly opened my eyes squinting for a few minutes to get used to the bright light and to look around the room. I didn't recognise anything except Nurse Sarah and Elliot.

" Where are we… what happened?" I asked Elliot as he reached forward to kiss my hand.

" We are back in your room on the ward. After that final push you immediately went dizzy and passed out. You had lost so much blood and because your body was still weak from the accident it made the whole thing worse. But don't worry it just happened that your " Mr Right" is the same blood type as you and was willing to give you some of his." Elliot winked at me

I didn't know what to say but smile. Elliot had given me a blood transfusion to save my life. I then knew he would definitely never leave me.

" Now Liv, do you want to meet are little boy and little girl?"

" Of course!" I replied with a big smile on my face.

Elliot then passed over the two tiny bundles and placed them on my chest. Its like they knew I was their mother because they both opened their eyes and gurgled when they saw me. I kissed them both on their heads and cuddled them closer to me. I looked at Elliot and he was smiling at me.

" I always knew you would make a good mother" he got up and joined me on the bed.

" Come here you…" I said as I kissed him. " Elliot we need to think of names"

" Yes we do. Then get Cragen and tell him the news."

An hour past and Elliot went to get Cragen to tell him the news. They both walked into the room and Elliot once again joined me on the bed while the Captain sat in the chair on the other side.

" Congratulations! To the both of you" Cragen said looking at the children.

" Thank you. Want to hold you grandchildren?" I smiled at him

Cragen must have been touched that I had said grandchildren because a tear ran down his face. He had always looked at Elliot and I like we were his kids so we thought it was important to continue the tradition. Elliot grabbed both the babies and handed then to Cragen.

" Meet Harrison and Erica" Elliot smiled as he passed them over.

" We thought Harrison's middle name could be "Donald" if that's okay with you?" I quickly chipped in.

The captain had to choke back the tears that were building in his eyes. " Its perfect" he replied.

Everyone just looked at the babies for a few moments before anyone spoke.

" So what's their last names" Cragen asked as he looked up to see Elliot and I snuggling into each other on the bed.

I looked at Elliot and he looked at me and we both said the same thing. " The surname is Benson-Stabler" we laughed together. The captain smiled and told us that it sounded good. Elliot then turned to look at me like he wanted to ask me something.

" What is it baby?" I asked him as he reached for something in his pocket. Straight away I knew it was a box and not just any box. It was a Tiffany jewellery box.

" Liv…Olivia Benson, will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?

I was speechless I had no idea he was going to ask me such a big question. I thought for a few moments but the answer was simple.

" Yes! Of course I will marry you" I kissed him hard, he place the huge diamond ring on my finger as I looked around the room at my family. I knew my life from this point onward would never be the same again. Life would be amazing and I would never be alone again.

The end

**Thanks for all the reviews everyone, please feel free to tell me if you would like a sequel and what you would like to happen.**


End file.
